Love Story
by xXxRazygoodnessxXx
Summary: Au story.
1. The New Kid

Imagine this.

You're in class taking a test and the most incredible thing occurs. A voice you don't know calls your name. You turn around. It was a boy but not just any boy the hot new kid! He offers you a smile. You smile back because you can't help it. The smile was so damn contagious. Your heart races as he stares at you. He then speaks.

"Pssst…Hey wanna come to my party? He asks grinning.

Your mind goes into overdrive as you ponder. Finally after 50 seconds of debating with yourself you formulate two options. 1) You could kindly decline his invitation and finish the test or 2) You silently scream yes and don't continue the test because you're too distracted at what happened.

You choose yes because that's what every sane teenage girl will do. Right? Well I Bonnie Maria Bennett am not like other teenagers. For starters I'm a 99.8% full bonafied nerd. The other 1% falls in that I'm sort of lazy/procrastinator category (But hey who isn't?) On Friday nights I rather read than hang out with my friends (BTW I have none). When everyone else is out partying I'm either A) Studying or reading or B) watching star trek re-runs with my pet cat Spock. He's a black cat with white spots. He was a birthday present from my mom who past when I was 12. I know this may sound strange but I feel like whenever I'm around Spock I'm somehow connected with my mother. That's why wherever I go Spock tags along to. My father finds it a little weird not to mention crazy but he doesn't understand. He never does. Spock is the closest thing I have to my mom.

For fans of Star Trek who noticed my cat's name don't laugh. When I was little (and still do) I had a slight obsession for Spock… okay maybe a HUGE obsession! But who can blame me? The guy is the definition of hot in my opinion. Anyway so back to the situation with Mr. Hottie. There was no way that I was going to say no. I would be rude and I didn't want my first impression to the new kid to be 'She's a buzz kill'. No I was already taunted enough about my appearance, my social life, the way I dress and the fact that I had no friends of whatsoever. Besides it's been forever since someone invited me to something. So I choose option two you know the one where I silently scream yes which I didn't. Mrs. Leslie my geometry teacher threw me a look that clearly said 'Shut- the-hell-up-or-else'. I silenced and gave her an apologetic look. She ignored it and continued with her prowling searching for students who were cheating, chatting or both.

For some strange reason Mrs. Leslie has always hated me. I don't know why though. I was a straight A student and I did well on all her tests and quizzes. I gave her no lip unlike most of her students. And I always addressed her as Mrs. not Leslie which some of the students did. I even tried talking to her about it but she just always brushed it away and told me to leave her alone. So I did.

Someone touched my arm bringing me out of my thoughts. Startled I stared at the owner and saw Mr. Hottie flash me a sexy smirk. I had totally forgotten about him. My heart did somersaults when I met his eyes. They were so green. It was mind-blowing!

"So do you wanna come or not?" he repeated still wearing that breathtaking smirk of his. At first I didn't answer him because you got to believe me when I say this I was loss at words. It hadn't dawned on me until now that I was talking to a guy. An actually guy! Not a paper cut out I usually practice on because I was too shy and nervous to talk to a real one. It was foreign and crazy. This guy had managed to make my heart go from boom, boom, boom to thump, thump, thumpy thump in a matter of seconds. I never experienced this feeling before!

"Um…" I said nervously being careful to not be loud. Mrs. Leslie was two rows away and god forbid if she caught us talking. "Sure. Why not"

He smiled and handed me a piece of paper.

"Cool. See you there. By the way he's my number in case you get lost"

I took it with shaky palms and thanked god that he didn't noticed. He was facing his test, a pencil in hand as he tried to attempt to answer a question. God he looked so smoking hot! For the rest of the class period I tried to contrite but knew I failed miserably. _Screw the test _I thought tossing my pencil _So what if I make a C. Dad will understand. _

It was impossible to stay focus especially if your mind kept imagining so uber hot guy shirtless. Fortunately the bell rang signaling it was time for us to switch classes. I immediately jumped out of my seat and turned my test in. Mrs. Leslie snatched it and flashed me a dirty look. _Oh well. At least I deserve it this time. Wait till she sees my test score. _

And with that I ran towards the door and vanished in the sea of crowd. A moment later I arrived to my locker. It was the only place that didn't judge me. I dialed the combination and was getting ready to put my stuff into it when someone bumped me. The textbooks I was holding fell landing with a loud thud.

"Watch it!" hissed a familiar voice. I turned and saw Elena. She and her crew gave me the stink eye. I didn't mind considering I received them daily. Not only was she the most popular girl in school she was also feared by many. Because Helga her bodyguard, a senior who is six foot tall has a reputation for braking people faces. It was rumored that last year Helga punched a girl and broke several of her ribs. After that no one dared to cross Elena and her posse.

"Sorry" I mumbled lamely and bent down to retrieve my things. Elena laughed and picked up one of my belongings. It was a piece of paper. Suddenly my heart pounded. It was Mr. Hottie's phone number.

"What's this?" she asked handing the paper to Caroline, a pretty blonde who was notoriously known for showing great amounts of cleavage. Unfortunately for me today was one of those days. Caroline eyed the paper curiously and to my horror her eyes widened as she understood.

"Looks like somebody's number. But who?"

Both the brunette and the blonde thought for a second. You could tell by their constipated expressions that it was a difficult task for them. The whole time I was silently praying. Praying that they wouldn't be able to connect the dots. Something tells me if they did they wouldn't be (especially Elena) happy about it. Finally after an agonizing minute of sweating and chewing my nails I cleared my throat.

"May I please have it back?"

As usual no one seemed to acknowledge me. I suppressed an irritated groan. It took everything in me to not snatch the paper right out of their hands.

"Wait a minute" said Elena staring closely at the paper. My heart was in my throat as I rapidly thought _Please don't have his name on it. Please. Please. Please! _"On the bottom left it has the name Stefan written on it. You don't think…." She trailed.

Caroline gasped like she just solved the answer to the trickiest question in the world.

"OMG! Isn't Stefan the name of the new kid? You know the guy your totally crushing on?" she looked to Elena as she said this and my heart fell. Elena smiled a wicked grin. I should have known she called dibs on him. After all she was the queen of the school.

"Yep that's him" said Elena her chocolate brown eyes straying to me. I gulped. I knew what was coming next.

"Then how on god green earth did this _thing_ get his number?" asked Caroline her eyes also giving me a disapproving look like I was a bug that needed to be squashed. To my surprise I found myself answering her question.

"Simple. He gave it to me"

This was the wrong thing to say. Helga clenched her fist and started to crack her knuckles. Caroline smiled gleefully. You could tell she wanted to see Helga beat the living crap out of me.

"Easy Helga" said Elena and I was appalled when Helga stopped flashing me daggers. Caroline frowned.

"But Elena it was about to get so good" she whined giving Elena an absurd look. Elena ignored her and fixed her attention on me. For while she just stared without saying a single word. I found this odd. I shifted uncomfortably trying to avoid her gaze. But it was impossible. Her eyes were so hypnotizing.

"Get out" said Elena and she did something unexpected. She laughed. At first it was soft then as if someone increased the volume it grew louder. Baffled Caroline and the rest of her entourage stared befuddled at her. Then catching on they soon joined her.

"You expect us to believe that a sexy guy like Stefan would give a slob like you his number?"

I wanted to say 'yes' but I figured that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

So instead I said "Pretty much"

This earned more laughs.

"Then your even crazier than we thought"

The bell rang but none of the girls moved. I closed my locker and quickly gathered my stuff. I started to walk in the other direction when a strong and thick palm stopped me. I didn't have to turn around to see who it belonged to. It was Helga and man was her grip wicked strong!

"Where do you think your going?' she said her voice deep like a dude's. Once again I gulped.

"To class where else?"

Her face pinched in anger and I realized what I said came across as a smart-ass comment. I prepared myself for a mean punch in the gut which I was positive was going to come. But it didn't. Helga wasn't even looking at me anymore more instead her gaze drifted behind me. Wondering what she was looking at I turned around and pulled a Caroline. I gasped.

Mr. Hottie- I mean Stefan was leaning against my locker his eyes staring at all of us. Elena and Caroline murmured excitedly among themselves. Oblivious to the fact that I almost crap myself. Stefan looked even sexier than earlier before. His brown hair was wet and his emerald green eyes were deep and mysterious. If I didn't know better I'll say he just came from shooting a shampoo commercial.

"Stefan" breathed Elena her face was flushing a light red. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

My jaw dropped. Never had I heard Elena stutter before. Caroline and the rest of the posse stared in shock too. Apparently we were sharing the same thoughts.

"I was on my way to class when I saw you guys and I saw this huge chick here" he pointed to Helga who flashed him the death glare "standing so close to Bonnie like she was going to punch her or something"

When he finished both Elena and Caroline gasped. The rest of the crew stared expressionless besides Helga who looked like she was going to murder Stefan. It hadn't occurred to me that Stefan- the hot new kid knew my name! I convinced myself that I had imagined it. But the flabbergasted looks on Elena and Caroline faces confirmed me wrong.

"What the hell" said Caroline she was going to say something else but Stefan interrupted her.

"Come on Bonnie I'll walk you to class" he said extending his free arm out to me the other was busy holding his textbooks. Elena and her entourage gawked like idiots as I slowly made my way towards Stefan. When I reached him he slid his hands into to mine. I thought I had died and went to heaven! It was so soft like a pillow. We began walking down the hall but unexpectedly Stefan stopped.

"I almost forgot" he muttered and turned towards Elena and her crew again. "You have something that belongs to her"

He was talking to Caroline.

"Like what?" she asked dumbly.

Stefan frowned. An annoyed look crossed his face.

"Stop playing games with me Blondie. You know very well what I'm talking about"

"No I don't?" she said this time she looked like she really didn't know what Stefan was talking about.

He sighed a deep sigh.

"In your pocket lies my phone number. Give it to me" he said his voice growing impatient with each second that passed.

Dropping the dumb and clueless act Caroline rapidly dug in her pocket and later retrieved the phone number. I smiled. I had almost forgotten about it. Stefan was such a gentlemen coming to my rescue and sticking up to Helga and Caroline. He was officially my hero!

"Here" said Caroline and Stefan took the number and handed it to me.

He then tugged for me to move and a second later we were walking down the hallway again. Behind us I could feel Elena and her crew's eyes on us. Their glares drilling into me. For once in my life I ignored them and didn't care what they thought. Pretty soon the entire hallway's attentions were on us. People who walked by whispered and pointed. But I didn't let it get to me.

"Bonnie" said Stefan we had finally reached my class. Chemistry. "I hope those girls didn't give you a hard time back there"

I chuckled. Despite what everything that had happened. He was worried about me. Could this guy get any better?

"I'm fine. Really."

He let go of my hand. I'll admit at first I was sad but then I realized I had to go to class.

"Well I'll see you later"

"You mean at the party. Right?"

The sides of my lips curled. "At the party" I said.

I went to the room and was about to go inside when a soft hand stopped me. I turned and saw Stefan staring at me. He then did something that I never imagined in a million years. His lips met my cheek. I flushed madly. My heart was doing a gymnastics show. When he pulled back he smirked.

"See ya later Bon" and he disappeared down the hall.

**Hey all!**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Did ya like it or hated it?**

**Please don't be a silent reader and review! It would mean the world to me.**

**For those of you who wonder where the hell Damon was. Relax! He'll be in the next chapter for sure! I'm planning for him to have a scene with Bonnie! Maybe with lemons :P**

**I'll submit chapter 2 sometime next week due to school and all. So plz bare with me I know it's going to be hard but it be worth in the end. I'll promise! **


	2. Asking Dad

"Bonnie" called my dad as I entered the house "Is that you?"

Spock my cat came to greet me. He meowed. I bent down and pet it behind it's ears. He seemed to like that very much. Today was such an exhausting day! It almost felt unreal to me like I conquered the whole thing up.

"Yeah dad it is" I said throwing my backpack on the floor and going to the refrigerator to fetch a snack. I chose two bananas and a strawberry yogurt. Another thing you should know about me is I'm a vegetarian. I have been for over six years now. Ever since I watched the discovery channel and witnessed what they did to those poor cows. I vowed to myself that I would never eat meat again. Without my knowing Dad had slinked into the kitchen and was standing behind me. When I turned around I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Dad!" I yelled trying to calm my racing heart "Don't ever do that again! You nearly gave me a heart attack"

He stepped aside as I walked to the counter so I could chop my bananas. He didn't say a word which concerned me. Because he was always a chatter box. The only time he didn't talk was unless he was angry or someone recently died. I would never forget the time when mom past. Dad didn't talk for months which bothered me greatly. I was left to take care of myself and him to. At first it was a difficult job but then as the months drew it became a little easier. A part of me was mad that he given up and left the hard stuff for me. It wasn't fair! He was the adult and I was the teenager. He should have stepped up not me! I munched on a piece of banana while I was eyeing my dad. He eyed me back. It was kind of creepy especially when I didn't know why he was doing it.

I tried to think back if anyone had died recently. I came up with nobody. _So it must be that he's angry about something _I thought _but what?_ My mind processed many possibilities of why he might be furious. Suddenly I came to one and practically smacked myself silly. _Of course! The test! What if he found out about my horrible test result?_

I shook that thought away because it was impossible. I just took the test today and there was no way that Mrs. Leslie could have already graded it that fast. But then again she loves picking on me so there might be a slight possibility that she graded mine. If so I'm so dead! Dad hates when I get bad grades. He says that mom would have never wanted that. She would want me to get excellent grades so I could graduate from high school and get a full scholarship for college. I wanted to do that so I could make her proud. But lately that's been difficult to do with all my extra studying I have to do and now this party. Party! Oh my god! What was I going to wear?

I mean I couldn't wear the clothes that I usually wore. That would be too humiliating and not to mention cheap! I would be the laughing stock of the school! It was bad enough that I was classified as the school's nerd and loser. For once in my life I wish to be someone else. Someone different. Someone who wasn't afraid to be herself and was yet cool at the same time. That ladies and gentlemen was definitely not me!

"Bonnie" said my dad snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at him. Unfortunately for me his expression was unreadable so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Yes?" I asked eating the rest of my snack and giving him my full undivided attention. He seemed to appreciate that.

"I received a call from your school today from your Geometry teacher Mrs. Leslie" he said suppressing a huge sigh. My heart raced at the speed of light and for a second I thought was going to faint. _So she called him? I shouldn't be too surprised considering that's something she would totally do! God that old hag was running everything! _I thought preparing myself for the lecture that I heard a million times when I received a bad grade or was in trouble. He actually stole it from mom. That was her thing. And to be honest I rather her preach it than him.

"Dad…." I started figuring it was better if it came out of my mouth than his. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't study for the test like I should. I'm really sorry for disappointing you. I know you expected better. Especially out of me" I finished almost tearing up on the last part because mom used to say that.

'_I expected better! Especially out of you!'_

It's been over five years since she said those very words. The words that I try to live by every single day.

"You are right about one thing" said Dad his gaze shifting to the floor. _Is it that bad that he can't look at me? _"You did disappoint me. Me and your mother"

Tears rolled my cheek and I wanted to run to my room. To lock the door and to never come out again. But I forced my legs to remain still and stared directly at my father. My father who looked so tired and worn out.

"Dad please…" I begged "It will never happen again. I promise"

But he didn't look like he was listening anymore. Instead his attention was fix to the refrigerator where there was a photo of my mother two years ago. I followed his gaze. It's been a while since I looked at that picture. My heart began to swell in my chest. The tears threatened to fall more greatly now. She was beautiful! People always said that I looked exactly like her. Dad says I have her eyes. I didn't think so.

"She looks so happy doesn't she?" he asked lightly touching the photo as if he were actually touching her.

"Yeah she does" I whispered smiling. It was all I could do. All I could do to keep me from bawling my eyes out. "Dad I gotta ask you something"

He tore his gaze away from the photo and stared at me. I gulped. It was something that I was doing a lot of lately. I wanted to bring up the party. To see if I can go or not.

"What is it Bonnie?"

I took a moment to collect my words and spoke.

"A girl invited me to a party tonight and I would really like to go" I said purposely saying a girl than a guy because if I did he would automatically say no. My parents didn't want me to have a boyfriend I wasn't allowed. My dad really hated the idea of me being with some guy. In fact he told me numerous times that if he saw a boy hugging or kissing me then he will shoot them with his shot gun, that he kept hidden under the cupboard.

"A party?" he said staring at me intently. Below me Spock was playing with my shoelaces. His little claws scratching my ankles every now and then.

"Yes" I muttered wishing I could have the power to read his mind. "Is that okay with you?"

"Depends. When does it start and end? And are there going to be any parents at this party?"

Once again I gulped because I didn't know how to answer his questions. Stefan didn't mention if there were going to be any chaperones at the party. Neither when it started and ended.

"Um well you see Stefan I mean Stephanie said that her mom was going to be there and the party begins at seven and ends at eleven" I said breathlessly hoping he would believe the lie. But I doubt it. My father was a smart man and it was mighty difficult to fool him.

"Stephanie" he said and I thanked the gods that he didn't say Stefan "She's the friend that invited you?"

"Yep" I said wishing he would give me his answer. The suspense was killing me!

"Well I'll be damned"

"Excuse me?" I said completely lost and baffled.

"You made a new friend Bonnie I'm so proud of you!" and he did something I wasn't expecting. He hugged me. A tight bear hug. I felt like I couldn't breathe and tried to remove myself from him. But he wouldn't let go.

"Dad….I …can't…breathe" I muttered in between gasps he then let go.

"Sorry" he mumbled slightly embarrassed. "It's just I'm so happy for you. A new friend who knew?"

"Yeah" I said trying to not be too offended "So can I go?"

He thought for a moment.

"Hmmmm….yes but" he said putting up a finger and I knew there was a catch "You have to be home by ten and I don't want you to wear anything to slutty"

"What!" I said my jaw hitting the floor "Dad what kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Hopefully the kind who follows the rules and does what she is supposed to do"

I couldn't argue with that. I was fortunately all those things.

"Ok. Oh yeah one more thing may I please have some money so I can buy me a new outfit for the party?" I held my breathe on this one because I was certain he was going to say no. But it was worth a shot right?

"Sure. Why not? You've been a good girl and your responsible" to my surprise he dug into his wallet and pulled out two 50 dollars bills. My eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Dad!" I gaped I couldn't believe he was doing this "I don't need this much"

"I know but in case you see something you really like" he said giving me the money and smiling "Have fun kiddo but not too much ok?"

"Okay" I said not really sure if this person was my father or not. Five minutes ago he was angry for my bad grade on the test and now he's happy because I have a friend who invited me to a party? In that case I will have a friend to invite me to a party all the time.

"Bye Spock" I said picking up the cat and ruffling its ears. He meowed and licked my wrist. I laughed. He was so cute!

"See ya Bon and be safe!" called my Dad "Oh here don't forget these"

He tossed me the keys to his truck. Could this day get any better?

"Thanks" I said waving to him and Spock. Both seemed to smile back as I left the house.

Twenty minutes later I was at a department store searching the rack crazy for an outfit. So far none popped out at me. Most were very slutty and definitely not me. I ended up asking a worker for help. She was a girl around my age and she was very nice and helpful. Her name was Angie. She asked me what kind of clothes I was looking for. I told her a shirt and a skirt because I would look absolutely horrible in a dress. And besides that would show my non-existing curves. Within a second she found me the perfect shirt and skirt. I went to go try it on. When I was done I stare shocked in the mirror.

"Are you finish?" asked Angie her voice anxious "If so let me see"

I drew back the curtains that was attached to the dresser room so nobody could see me change. When she saw me she gasped. I smiled.

"Oh my god! You look so amazing in that! You should definitely purchase it! If you don't then I will!" I giggled as she pretended to take the outfit away from me.

"Your right it does look quite nice on me" I said modeling in the mirror to see how it looked all the way around. It wasn't bad at all. In fact it managed to make my non-existing curves to seem existing.

"You bet ya butt it does. So do you want it?"

"Definitely" I said "Just give me a sec" I head back into the dresser room and slipped it off. When I was done I went to the register and let Angie ring up the dress. The entire time she was telling me that I looked gorgeous and that all the guys will be all over me at the party.

"You think so" I said taking the bag that had the dress in it.

"I know so" she said smiling wide. "Hey can I have your number so we can chat sometimes?"

"Sure" I said appalled that she wanted my number. No one and I mean no one asked for my number before. I dug into my purse and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. I then wrote my number on it and handed it to Angie. She grinned.

"Thanks. Here is mine" she said and gave me hers. "Call me tonight. I wanna hear how the party went ok?"

"Okay" I said and left the store.

I was on the way back to my dad's truck when something odd happened. Someone ran past me, a guy with a leather jacket on. He winked at me. My heart pounded. And he was gone. A few moments later the police came. There were two of them and they both seemed to be out of breathe. One of them saw me and asked did I see a guy run past. I told them no and they left.

I got into my car and started the engine. My heart was still pounding rapidly. Questions raced through my mind all of them involving the strange boy. Who was he? And why did he wink at me? Why did he look so familiar? I put the car into drive and drove down the street. I was about to make a turn when a guy ran out into the street. I slammed on the brake but it was too late. I hit him.

**So how was that?**

**Sorry it was short I didn't have a lot of time.**

**I know I said I was going to update next week but I couldn't help it your guys comments made me smile!**

**I will update next week for real this time. So don't worry. Bye! **


End file.
